Unexpectedly
by franfranfrancesca
Summary: Tori's evil plan to break up Beck and Jade worked. Beck dumped Jade in ten seconds, thinking that Jade would fight for him. Jade agrees to breaking up, thinking that Beck would come back if he truly loves her. How long will they be apart? BADE.
1. 1: Dump Me Baby, One More Time

**I hope you guys enjoy! I'm not revealing ANY secrets. teeheee. Tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Victorious_.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV<strong>

I walked into Sikowitz's room and sat down in one of those stupid blue chairs. I leaned back, wishing I could lean on Beck since this class is terribly boring, but he wasn't around. SupposeDly, he had a "family thing" and was coming late today. If you ask me, I'd think that he woke up late, took too long in the shower, took too long drying his hair, and got stuck in that _wonderful_ Los Angeles morning traffic. Comee to think of it, stupid Tori wasn't here either. That boy had better not be with her if he knows what's good for him. I gripped my arm tight to feel secure. I watched as Cat took the seat next to me, smiling. She took out a hairclip and pinned her hair back. "You like my new clip, Jade?" she asked. I shrugged. She looked around suspiciously and came closer, "The lady at the store said it keeps away evil mermaids," she whispered. I glared at her, but she only winked back at me. _Oh, Cat._

"Good morning, class! Today we will- POPCORN," Sikowitz yelled.

"Pickle juice!" I yelled back.

"Bulgarian beef," he shot.

"Creamed. Corn."

"Very good, Jade. You understood the lesson quickly!" he applauded. "Here is… a plastic straw! You have fun with that one," he said as he handed me a green straw. I handed it to Cat who gazed at it excitedly.

"That was a lesson? I thought we were just saying random words for fun, you meat skirt," I rolled my eyes. I crossed my arms over my chest and crossed my legs as well. _Where the heck is Beck?_

Sikowitz took a sip out of a coconut from who knows where and smiled. "It is a lesson of actions and their reactions! DRIVE-BY-ACTING! CAT AND JADE, up to the stage please!" We followed. "Okay… Andre, favorite food?"

"CHEESE!" he screamed.

"Robbie, favorite holiday!"

"CHRISTMAS!"

"Rex, favorite emotion!"

"Anger, my homeboy."

"Okay, Jade, you are an angry woman who has been disturbed on Christmas by Cat, an annoying girl who thinks she is caroling and is obsessed with cheese. BEGIN!"

Cat smiled and waved at me. "Ding-dong!" she laughed.

I rolled my eyes and pretended to open a door. "Good evening, ma'am! Would you like me to sing you a song… with my cheese?" she giggled.

"I just want to spend time with my family! Is that so much to ask? Please, just go home already," I growled.

"But… I brought cheddar! It's yellow!" she whined.

"For heaven's sake! I just want to open my present from SANTA CLAUS already! Is that so much to ask?" I screamed.

"I could sing _Holy _songs! Heeehee, get it? _Holy?_ Like cheese? Why is it called 'String Cheese' if it's not strings, and it's not cheese?" she giggled while playing with her hair.

I rolled my eyes at the stupid girl. "NO! CHEESE IS NOT MEANT FOR CHRISTMAS CAROLING! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, IDIOT? SANTA 'CHEDDAR' CLAUS? 'RE NOT, ARE YOU? SO JUST RUN ALONG AND CRY NOW, BECAUSE THAT'S THE MOST RIDICULOUS THING I'VE EVER HEARD IN MY ENTIRE LIFE." After a couple seconds, she still hadn't moved. "I SAID 'LEAVE.'"

She ran away, crying. Her magenta hair flying in multiple directions, following her. "And… SCENE!" Sikowitz declared. Cat came back onstage next to me and smiled. "Brilliant work, Cat and Jade." The door opened and closed. "Ah, Beck. Nice of you to join us. I must say, you missed a brilliant performance by these two lovely ladies."

"Sorry about that! I had a family thing," he smiled apologetically and rubbed the back of his neck. I knew he was lying that very second. After two years, I knew every flaw, every time he'd lie, every time he was trying to surprise me. He took the seat next to mine, but he didn't wrap his arm around me. Instead, it looked as if he was leaning away from me. Quickly, I placed my hand on top of his before he could escape. The bell rang at that instant, and he stood up immediately. Since his hand was trapped, I pulled him back to me.

"You were lying," I pointed out.

"Lying about what?" he shrugged. I raised my eyebrow at him. I stared at him and didn't let go of his hand.

"You didn't have a family thing just now, Beck. What happened? Why were you late? You're never late. Is that coffee?" I asked. He looked down and handed me the cup in his other hand. The look in his eyes was almost… _guilty?_ "Tell me the truth. What's wrong?"

"I need you to break up with me," Beck said quickly after grabbing my arms. I dropped the cup of coffee onto the floor. My jaw nearly fell, but I caught myself before any form of shock could appear on my face. "Like… right about now, Jade. Seriously. Let's make this fast," he said just as fast, tip-toe-ing over me and above my shoulders. "I promised I wouldn't break up with you again… so you have to break up with me since I never break promises."

"Break up with you, huh?" I said as Jade-like as possible.I tried to mask the sound of crashing and breaking… _myself_ crashing and breaking. I reached my hand up and stroked his face with my thumb. Sadly, his eyes never met mine. I couldn't beg him to know what had gone wrong. "Beck," I whispered. "If you really want to… break up," I winced, "then… go." I tried to sound as serious and cold-hearted as possible. Underneath it all, I _had_ to break down. _If you love someone, let them go. If they come back, they were always yours. If they don't, they never were. This is a test… and I hope Beck comes back like I came back to him._

His eyebrows shot up as if he didn't expect me to say that, as if he never expected the words to come out of my mouth, as if he… didn't even want to break up. "O-okay then. We are no longer 'Beck and Jade.' We are now 'Beck' and 'Jade,'" he nodded.

I rolled my eyes. "Either way it sounds the same, loser. Well… see you whenever," I mumbled. He left the room, and once the door slamming echoed throughout Sikowitz's room, I slid down against the door.

I kicked the spilled coffee cup out of my sight and pulled my legs close to my chest. In the murky reflection of the coffee on the floor, I realized something… I was _crying._ Jade West was crying. I used the ends of the dark long sleeves to wipe away the stupid tears, but it was useless. Tears were inevitable now.

I tried wiping my eyes dry again when a tissue appeared in front of me. I looked up and saw Sikowitz with pity clearly in his eyes. "Don't pity me, Sikowitz. Tears… mean that I'm weak," I mumbled. He sat down next to me and patted my shoulder.

"No, Jade. It means you're perfectly fine. I don't have any classes for the rest of the day. If you wish to remain here and have me announce to the others some excuse that is applicable to a teenage girl of your kind, I am, as they say, 'down with this shiz,'" he declared. I nodded slowly, sniffing like a stupid animal- one of the ones that prance around a stupid forest just as they played in the stupid meadows full of stupid flowers... Beck bought me flowers once... they were already dead. He's such a kind, considerate guy. _And I already miss him._ "Now, where did my bagels go?" he muttered.

"Where did my senses go?" I whispered, pulling my knees closer to me.


	2. 2: Bye, Bye, Beck

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS/LOVE! It reallllly makes me happy. teeheee.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **Victorious.**

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's POV<strong>

There I sat, on the curb somewhere outside of the school. I ran a hand through my hair before kicking my empty Wahoo Punch can away. "So, she dumped you, eh?" Tori was standing behind me, leaning against the fence. I shrugged and let the wind run through my hair. "It's safe to say I told you so, huh?" she chuckled. "I don't know why you didn't listen in the first place, Beck. I told you she never loved you. It was all a dare- _a lie_. See you, Beck. I am soooo sorry for your break-up. Call if you need anything." I heard her heels click away as she walked away, leaving me alone.

_Alone_- it's a funny word, right? Since you're never actually all by yourself... There are about six billion other people out there. Is it selfish to call yourself lonely? Is it ignorance? Or is it all some psychological influence? I never really understood since this is the first time I had ever felt alone… like something was missing… like I wasn't complete.

_It's Jade. She's not here. She's not here to shove me around or kick me in the face. Heh, if she were here, she'd probably punch me in the face, call me an idiot, and tell me to tell her that I love her… but she doesn't love me, and she never did._ "…but I still love her," I whispered. I pulled my flannel back on and walked home. Usually, I'd head into my RV right away, but instead I went into my actual house.

"Hi, Beck! Hello, Jade!" Mom called. I winced as she said _her_ name. I walked into the kitchen and gave Mom a small wave. "Oh, it's just you today, Beck? Where's Jade?" she asked sweetly. I gave a poor attempt of a smile (since acting _is_ my passion) and shook my head. Mom dropped her spatula and ran up to hug me. "I'm so sorry, Beck. I know how much you love her. Take a seat. I'll make you pancakes with maple syrup straight from Canada?" she smiled. I nodded, feeling a little better.

"Where's Pop?" I asked, taking a seat at the small breakfast nook.

Mom shrugged after picking her spatula up off the floor. "I think he might be upstairs. Why don't you go see if he wants some pancakes, too?" she smiled. I nodded and walked upstairs. _Once a momma's boy, always a momma's boy. _I smiled. I knocked on Pop's office door and walked in.

"Hey, Dad," I nodded. He put down his papers and smiled, signaling for me to sit down near him. "So… what'cha doin'?" I asked.

"Just sorting out some papers. Where's that girl that's always here?" he asked harshly.

I sighed. "Uh… she won't be here that often anymore… " I scratched the back of my head awkwardly.

"Ah, I get it. Anyway, anything you wanna talk about?" he asked me.

"Well-"

"WAIT! That girl-"

"Jade," I interrupted.

He rolled his eyes, "_Jade_ was the only thing holding you back, right?" He looked _really, really _eager.

"Holding me back from what, exactly, Pop?" I asked. He handed me a letter.

**Dear Mr. Beckett Oliver,**

**We are pleased to announce that you have been accepted to the Vancouver Schneider School of Performing Arts with a full scholarship and housing included. We have reviewed your skills and believe that you will be a true asset to our school. The registration deadline is: April 25, 2011. No exceptions will be made.**

**Also, you must send in an original script as an assessment to determine which classes you will be in during the school year.**

**Thank you for your consideration in choosing our school!**

**Act like there is no tomorrow!**

**Sincerely,**

**Paul Patterson, Admissions and Registration at VSS**

"I'm too late to register now, Dad. It ended today," I mumbled. "I mean, _now_ I'd be willing to take the offer, but…"

"But nothing, Son! I registered you the day you got the letter. The real question is this: Do you want to go?" he asked. My eyebrows rose in shock and I glanced at the letter in my hand again. "So… what will it be?" he badgered impatiently.

_Why shouldn't I take this? I mean, Jade never loved me. Basically everything I knew was a lie. Maybe a fresh start would be a good thing. And this Vancouver Schneider School is one of the best performing art schools in North America. It's a boarding school too. I could live there, Mom and Dad would stay here. I'd visit on Christmas and all that. Everything would be set. I just can't shake the feeling… Jade._

I gripped the letter tighter in my hand and lowered my head so my dad couldn't see my eyes. "When's the soonest I can leave?" I mumbled. I could practically hear Dad beaming at me. He gripped my shoulder tight and pulled me into a hug… sort of.

"Tonight or tomorrow, Son. You pick," he answered happily.

"Tonight then. No use in waiting around right? Besides, I gotta get settled," I laughed, trying to sound as excited as possible. _WHY AM I NOT EXCITED?_ "Er… I'm gonna go see Andre before I go."

"You're not going to pack first?" he asked quickly.

"Nah. Besides, my stuff is just some stuff in the RV anyway," I paused. "Why do you sound so eager to get rid of me, Dad?" I smirked. He pulled me into a head lock and didn't stop giving me noogies. I winced and tried to shove him away from me, struggling not to laugh.

When he finally pulled away, a feeling of nostalgia hit. _The video of me and Jade on the slap… _A small, sad smile appeared on my face. "I'm gonna go to Andre's. I'll be back before 9 to pack."

I drove my truck to Andre's house and knocked on the door. He smiled and let me in right away. "So, I assume you're here to do the usual Beck-and-Jade-break-up-so-Andre-and-video-games-will-help-me-heal-routine?" he laughed. I shook my head. "What did I say? I only spoke the truth, man! Aw, now you're upset. Purple ketchup!" he muttered.

"Purple ketchup?" I gave him a weird look.

"Yeah, man. Ketchup of the purple variety," he sighed, placing a hand on his chest.

"…but why would ketchup ever be purple?" I asked.

"KETCHUP GETS SAD, SO IT TURNS BLUE. CONDIMENTS HAVE FEELINGS TO YA KNOW!" he yelled. I stood there, nodding my head for a while before he cleared his throat. "So, Beck, what are you in the mood for? I mean, we played Contemporary Warfare last time. How about White Ops?" he suggested.

"Andre," I interrupted.

"Or we could go old school and play some Stupendous Smashing Sisters? Or maybe even some Diego-Kart?" he continued.

"Andre," I tried again.

"OH! I forgot! We could play Violin Hero! I just got a new bow so maybe-"

"ANDRE!" I yelled.

"Sorry, bro! I just thought you'd want some suggestions. I was just trying to help a brother out!" he threw his hands up innocently. "So, what do you wanna do? I mean, that break up with Jade was pretty tough. Lil Red told me Jade still hasn't stopped crying. Wanna tell me why you two lovebirds broke up anyway?" he asked.

"Supposedly, Jade dated me because of a dare. And they dared her to date me, tell me she loves me, all that romantic stuff, for two years. She was gonna break up with me anyway right? And she just used me, toyed with my feelings… it's pretty menacing," I shrugged.

Andre's eyebrows rose in confusion. "Are you sure? Where are you getting your facts from, bro? I can tell in the way she looks at you. She really loves you, man… You're the only one she ever learned to love," he sighed.

My fist tightened, turning my knuckles bright white. _Should I believe him? What if he's in on the dare too? What if he's the one who dared her? _I shook my head of those thoughts. _Andre's like a brother to me. He would never. This whole dare thing is messing with my brain… or is it the lack of Jade?_ "That's not why I'm here… I came here to tell you that I'm moving back to Canada."

Andre's hands fell to his sides. His smile fell too. "C-Canada? Land of the moose, Canada?" he asked. I nodded. "That's far… like, really far from here." I nodded again. "Why Canada, though?" The smile was still absent from his face.

"I got accepted into this really great boarding school there…and I leave tonight. I just came to say goodbye to you. Andre, you've been like a brother to me since the beginning. Thank you for that. I'm gonna miss you, you know?" I laughed. He pulled me into a man-hug and patted my back. "Do me a favor?" I asked.

"Anytime, man. Anytime," he replied immediately.

* * *

><p><strong>Say whaaaa? <strong>


	3. As Long As You Love Me

**I apologize deeply for not updating in… a LOOOONG time, but I was busy studying for Finals and such, so I didn't have that much time left to update! I am on vacation now, so depending on how things are going, I will be able to update more! **

**Thank you for all the reviews from the last two chapters! **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **Victorious.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV<strong>

I stared at the scissors on my locker. Acting on its own accord, my arm reached out for my fingers to graze each blade, each point, each glimmer, each cool piece of metal. The cold, sharp material instantly became almost seductive—how would it feel to have a beautiful blade graze against white skin? How striking would it be to see red on ivory? It all seemed _too_ attractive.

I punched the locker next to mine and stepped away. _No, I will not hurt myself. I will wait. Beck… we always make it through. _I glanced at the scissors again, taking another step back. _That's something I have to change._ "Hey, hey, Jade, Jade!" Cat yelled, breaking me from my trance. I looked at her… and Andre, Robbie, and… _Tori… _of course. Come to think of it, Vega looked a little _too_ happy this morning. Meh.

Although Cat's usual piercing voice would normally give me a headache, I felt relieved that something- _anything_ could distract me from such… destructive thoughts. Thankfully the stupid five-ring bell rang, and I didn't have to answer any questions or say anything to them. I took one last look at my locker before sprinting away. _Finally free from that monstrous thing. _Free… until I crashed into someone.

Andre. He had that look in his eyes—the look of fear, anxiety, worry, _sadness_. How do I know what that look is? I see it in the mirror every morning; it's the look in my own eyes. "Hey, umm… Jade," he started. His hands were rubbing together. Now I know something's up. "Err… last night, Beck…"

_Beck. Beck! BECK. _My eyes drifted to the floor, and my body followed it. Andre even crouched down so we were at eye-level, but I didn't have the courage to look at him… Beck's best friend. "What about him?" I tried to shoot out as angrily as I could. No, as _Jade-like_ as possible.

Andre's look changed from anxious to sympathetic. "Jade, you don't have to pretend. I know," he started. I nodded slowly, still not looking at him. "Jade, he's gone… he left for Vancouver last night…" he said.

"Vancouver…" I whispered. "…in _CANADA!"_ I screamed. "Why the _hell_ would Beck go to CANADA! He told me that he only goes there when his parents force him to! He told me he would never go back willingly! So, Harris, tell me right now. Why. The. Hell. Is. He. In. CANADA!" I screamed.

I expected him to jump, to run, to leave. Unexpectedly, he smiled. "I knew it. You love him," I smiled at that one- a real smile. "He… well… I think this will speak for itself. See you later, Jade… or should I say Lady Oliver," he chuckled. I shot him a glare, leaving him to walk away awkwardly.

I glanced at the envelope in my hand and smiled at what was written on it. **Jade, don't read this during school. Please don't. If you do, all the coffee in the world will be gone. POOF! –Beck. **Despite my typical stubborn attitude, I obeyed Beck's message. _It's Beck after all. You love him, Jadelyn. You'll wait for him. _I tucked the message into the front pocket of my bag and walked to Sikowitz's class.

I sat down in the same stupid plastic chair as before, the weight of Beck's absence still heavy on me- so much that I was basically lying down on a chair. I looked to my right, my mind still trapped in believing that Beck was actually there. But he wasn't.

My eyes focused on the floor instead. My shoes were hardly interesting except Beck had bought them for me as a present. As I dwelled on memories, my trance was broken by a loud call. "JADE WEST!" Sikowitz yelled in my face.

I grabbed some TicTacs out of my bag and shoved them in his mouth. "What!" I yelled back. I could hear my voice echo throughout the room. Was I really that angry of a person?

Sikowitz finished chewing up his TicTacs and smiled. "I was asking where handsome, young Beck was. You might know, correct?" His everlasting smile was now fading as my tears started forming. Staring… I could feel it. People's eyes were focused on me. _Should I succumb to the satisfaction that Jade West has feelings, or should I live a lie in my own temporary satisfaction that I am still cold-hearted Jade West? _It was all a lie.

I crossed my arms over my chest and chuckled. "I'm not a GPS. Go find him yourself," I shot at him. Everyone around me rolled their eyes, expecting me to be _that_ Jade. It was all… predictable. And I hate it. _Act. NOW. _I grabbed my cell phone from my pocket, smirking. "…on second thought. He's outside and needs help getting something. I'll go get him."

I left the room quickly. My mind could barely register where I was going until I reached my destination. I sat down in the middle of the floor, ripping open Beck's letter. _I always said I would wait, but when it comes to you, Beck, I can never wait. _

**Dear Jade,**

**I know, it's so sudden for us to… you know… and then for me to leave and write you a message. But I had to give you **_**SOME**_** information as to everything that's happening. Instead of writing it on paper, log on to SlapFace (a/n iChat). **

**Love,**

**Beck.**

_He loves me again?_

…_Who said he stopped?_

I logged into SlapFace as ScissorLuv. _Ugh, I should change that… _I clicked on "GotBeck" almost reflexively. "You requested my face?" he answered. I smiled and then he looked panicked. "NO! DON'T CRY!" he yelled.

_Don't…. cry? _I reached up to touch my face, which was already flooded with tears. "Sorry…." I whispered. He smiled again. "Want to explain this now?" I demanded, showing him the letter. Now he was uncomfortable.

Silence. It was never something I enjoyed. My eyes fell to the floor, and that's when I realized where I was- Beck's RV. _Did I run all the way here?_ "I never thought you would say 'yes,'" he said. "I never thought you would _agree_ to break up with me. I sure would never have done it…"

"…but you did. You asked me to break up with you, initiating that you wanted to break up," I whispered.

"I never wanted to… I thought you'd say 'no.' I thought you would fight me until I cried. I thought… I thought nothing could break us apart," he admitted.

"THEN WHY! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN MENTION BREAKING UP IN THE FIRST PLACE, BECK! I LOVE YOU. I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU. THE ONLY REASON I SAID 'YES' WAS BECAUSE I WOULD WAIT FOR YOU. I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE, BUT YOU DO. WHY THE HELL DID EVEN _ATTEMPT_ TO BREAK US UP?"

My chest was pounding, erratically waiting a response. I _need_ to hear this. "I never thought any of this would happen… I thought things would be okay… I thought we would laugh about it, kiss, and get coffee or something… not be miles apart," he mumbled.

"Then, why- Who's requesting to join our chat?" I demanded, wiping my face, now free from tears.

"Jade… I love you," he told me. That look… I couldn't help but smile.

"I love you, too," I told him with the same passion and sincerity. "…but how is this going to work?"

He scratched his head. "What do you mean?"

"You're in Canada. I'm here. How will we ever be _us_ again?" I asked him.

Silence, again. I closed my eyes. "You said you'd wait for me, right?" I nodded slowly. "Then please, I ask you to wait for me for five months. June 5, 2011, Jade. I'll be back for you. I promise."

I nodded slowly, opening my eyes to look at him again. "Beck?" I called.

"Yeah?"

"Happy Anniversary," I whispered.

He smiled. "Happy Anniversary."

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please! What do you think will happen next? teehee.<strong>


End file.
